Familiar cracks
by loosingletters
Summary: It's a familiar situation with unknown dreams and a frightening discovery. Suffering from injuries, Rin and Yukio talk. Set in the future.


**I edited it a bit.**

It was an all too familiar situation to Rin. A relict from the time when everything was still alright and their little cracks weren't as big as the Grand Canyon. Rin was sitting on his bed, holding his injured arm out to his brother. He had gotten holy water into his injuries, which prevented them from healing on their own.

"You're too careless, Nii-san," Yukio sighed as he wrapped bandages around Rin's arm with a practiced ease. He didn't even need to look at the limb to know what he was doing, too often had he already put his brother back together.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell that to the idiots I've been fighting with. They aimed more at me than at the demons we were supposed to be fighting," Rin complained. "Even I've never been this bad."

A slight smile graced Yukio's lips, just barely showing his amusement. "If that's what you think."

The older twin huffed indignantly and laid down, still giving his twin access to his arm. He couldn't tell if he was getting weaker because of the constant pressure on him or if he just got into more battles these days. Whatever it was, it caused his body to be always decorated with wounds, constantly aching. Pain had become his perpetual companion.  
Rin tore his eyes away from his injured hand and watched his brother instead. Yukio wasn't in a much better state. He was sickly pale and tired, eye bags seemed to be tattooed on his skin. Rin couldn't quite remember the last time his twin had looked at peace.

"Do you think it's ever going to be over?"

The words slipped out before he had the chance to stop himself. Yukio's eyes - more blue than green by now, like Rin's flames - widened and he stopped tending to his brother's wounds.

Rin didn't expect an answer, he got one anyway.

"I don't know. Do you?"

But Rin didn't respond. He just stared at his brother, studied Yukio's face. There was a small scar running from his nose to his ear, adding a messed up sense of symmetry to the moles that were on the other side of his face. Continuing with his observations Rin couldn't help but notice that Yukio's ears had gotten even pointer. They almost looked as elvish as Rin's now. Maybe they'd look more alike soon again. Yukio was just a bit paler than Rin, his injuries not healing as fast. The instinctual knowledge of his brother's awakening though, told him that soon would maybe come just too fast. Then again, was there a too fast in a war?

"Rin?" Yukio spoke up again. His heartbeat had fastened, reaching the rhythm it usually possessed when the brunet was worried.

"Do you ever think about what you want to do when this is all over?" Rin asked yet another question he usually avoided thinking about.

"Sometimes," Yukio answered. "Usually after the nightmares."

Of course he'd think about it then, but probably not in the appropriated sense. He'd think about bodies piled over each other, about them dying on the battlefield. They had long since stopped talking about the nightmares, it never really helped. Instead they stayed together, abandoning their separated beds for a shared one. It helped to be able to listen to the other's breath or feel a warm body. It was the reassurance that they were both still alive and sometimes that was the only thing still precious to them.

"I want a happy ending, Yukio," Rin dared to whisper. His brother frowned at his words but didn't interrupt anyway.

"I want that dumb fairy tale happy ending. I want that stupid house surrounded by a garden and a white fence. I want a huge kitchen and a comfortable bed. I want to be old and still have you by my side and not worry about whether we'll survive tomorrow," Rin rambled on.

"I'd give it all to you," Yukio told him. "All and more. The rest of the world doesn't matter."

"I know."

And it scared him just a bit. He knew he'd give everything for Yukio too and wasn't it a simply frightening situation? With his flames and strength, he had all the power in the world. The only reason he wasn't doing it was lying next to him and just declared that the world didn't matter.

 **Say it with me un-heal-thy-co-de-pen-den-cy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
